two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Linusblanket2100/Epic Music (April 2019 Edition)
Another month down, another blog post up. Several albums were released this week from top trailer companies, along with some singles and EPs by smaller artists and labels. Give the list down below a glance and let me know if I missed any! Full Albums from Trailer Music Companies Last Dog Standing by X-Ray Dog Composer: Erick DeVore Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/79bTLzd7bQWEzFJuWJsbnb?si=Oet9VD2RT6uIxDWAXGOlSw An epic orchestral/hybrid album that veers its way into heroic, lighthearted stuff in the middle and bits of emotive sprinkled here and there. Another solid release from X-Ray Dog after the release of Dire Wolf last month, almost every track is a standout. Sounds of Power 9 by Fearless Motivation Instrumentals Composer: Nicolas Macri Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/2WQfO2TuIx4tdqcVbE9k88?si=xugrH7uHRSi3tmAtmI24hA Another entry into the Sounds of Power background music series. This perhaps holds up less well than Sounds of Power 7 on its own, but there are a number of tracks with catchy melodies and interesting twists and turns that it is still worth the check out. Virtuoso Dramatic Piano by Phantom Power Composers: Aaron James Eckardt, DJ Synaesthete, Michael Maas, Nicolas Neidhardt, Robin Hall, Sebastian Jakoby, Norman Willie, Tom Evans & Yuichiro Oku Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/5w2WYWrhepAqWrBl2mOHaJ?si=8_y-MqIPRcaKLLuUVip2rg This album makes no attempt to hide its loud and proud piano. Many of the tracks will transport you to a world much like Victorian-era England with secrecy and deception around every corner. A must-listen for those who liked Audiomachine’s La Belle Epoque. Infinity: Another World by Imagine Music Composers: David Butler, Nathan McAllister, Maxim Panteleev, Michael Afanasyev, Nikolay Sushko, Sebastian Jakoby & Norman Willie Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/0IuZ4gsfOEsPT7z4sYskQH?si=rbyvl1czSK6QfD7CL4VH4g The follow-up to Imagine Music’s most popular album Infinity is here at long last! This album features emotive and dramatic hybrid pieces with some experimentation. A unique listening experience for those too used to the tried-and-true epic hybrid subgenre. History by Cézame Trailers Composers: Philippe Briand & Gabriel Saban Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/0qabLAvr6tnn4P6gwBzjHN?si=jwFnuHYnTO-mW-uWUXWiQw Another unique-sounding album from Cézame Trailers that calls back to the older sound of troops going off to war. Much of the album may pass you by, but there are three cool tracks (State of War, Resonance of Fate and Remnants of the Past) that stand out amongst the rest. Origins by Jackdaw Factory Composers: Kyle Booth, Michael Lee & Martin Insaurgarat Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/4V2LxzBeNnpi29fxmI0YIK?si=SU8EICgERFuLIZwUZeAATQ This album was originally released to the industry last year but has just seen its public release. Epic hybrid’s the genre of choice for these three composers and the result is some cool action pieces that get your blood pumping. Dark Angel by Songs to Your Eyes Composer: Murat Nagoev Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/36wxgspiA2INIhkc6q284A?si=sNvcmU0dRM-Hp2QEtInEEQ “The soundtrack of the modern day superhero!” Songs to Your Eyes proclaims. This album is jam-packed with epic hybrid and orchestral cues that perfectly suit the dark heroic vibe that the cover gives off. Inferno by Epic Score Composer: Snorre Tidemand Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/4np0YXputkTRGsbkviA0RY?si=RLkmPyaFSYijQUmyPctiHQ An album that offers a welcome look back into the old school epic orchestral days with shouting choir and bombastic orchestra. There are even some (sampled) vocals from Merethe Soltvedt and Jenifer Thigpen to completely round out the experience. Piano & Violin: Neoclassical Improvisations 1 by 1 Revolution Music Composers: Hiro Goto, Yoav Goren & Kathryn Jorgensen Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/7poJSXLQ7ckIC0A5E87AVT?si=iKAXIaRhSm62NSJF38n0yA An interesting album by 1 Revolution Music, featuring emotive and beautiful compositions with violin and piano. Perhaps a bit simple if you’re looking for epic orchestral stuff, but lovers of the neoclassical era are sure to enjoy this album. Piano Works, Vols. 8 and 9 by Elephant Music Composer: Richard Schrieber Spotify Links: https://open.spotify.com/album/1dbUROh4MDInYhLqZt9s3g?si=f2UN_I4sQXOU8TDfBZ7C2w https://open.spotify.com/album/7ndv1oBbJ1ZAfq74DeDJtz?si=0JE_SP4EQVq5GdPEnLuqRw Two new (old by industry standards) albums from Elephant Music. Volume 8 features heroically epic piano and orchestral pieces while Volume 9 takes a more intimate and beautiful approach to the genre. Full Albums from Smaller Artists Astaria by Daniel A. Ward & Aiden Appleton Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/1OAOJYuYkAKIOY6LfbbiTj?si=-a9fzTbwT7SMkZWyhexPWw An emotive and heroic album by composers Daniel A. Ward and Aiden Appleton, enhanced by vocals provided by Fatma Fadel (Tale of the Ancients and March of the Conquistadors) and Amanda Claire-Ward (Eternium). Marcus Warner has a brief feature as the whistle player on Astaria as well. This album stays away from a huge sound but still has some great songs, watch out especially for the final track. Gloria Regali by Tommee Profitt ' Spotify Link:' https://open.spotify.com/album/0cIUDFMib9z2ocxwYnxHFW?si=B9o7d0MUS5moLn0Ee2DFsA A cinematic album with Game of Thrones influences. Eight of the tracks feature lyrics sung and co-written by Fleurie and the rest are enhanced by some wonderfully dark and emotive cello and choir. Check your expectations at the door! This album walks the fine line between epic pop and epic orchestral and is a delight to listen to. Glory by Max Legend Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/0cIUDFMib9z2ocxwYnxHFW?si=kqxC0MKdTqGZhyQWz2Z17g Composer: Massimiliano Foti A short but sweet album with soaring heroic songs reminiscent of Audiomachine’s Tree of Life. Listen to it if you’re hunkering for a second helping of good old epic orchestra after Inferno. Singles A whole bunch of singles from smaller artists were also released this month. Lure, Heroes Never Die and Here Comes a Hero all feature lyrics and the rest are a mixture of heroically epic pieces. Click on the photos for spotify links! Epikus.png|Tears in Paradise by Epikus|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/6Gl72sgAb0PR0somSI9ZWf?si=EJw81mpbRlOY5GDUB5M2TA Lure.png|Lure by Christian Reindl (feat. Dream Harlowe)|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/3TypCQFY1FYJ0BeI92tYZV?si=FENuWRWjQwCB0Zv9lWLDQA Heroes Never Die.png|Heroes Never Die by UNSECRET (feat. Krigarè)|link=https://open.spotify.com/track/7LJSL0qvg6wyvd1x226Vt0?si=AybfZepUT0G7cocCdrS4Iw Allaince of Heroes.png|Alliance of Heroes by Sjls (Sami J. Laine; feat. Merethe Soltvedt samples)|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/0QiseWunIB9QlLvdCZQHBe?si=yqyD9kiZRI61HuzezDNh_Q Here Comes a Hero.png|Here Comes a Hero by Phil Rey (feat. Felicia Farerre)|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/2ovgY0PhfKX8hOlWPVU1NS?si=nhq1H4Z3TRWviwPduZc1aQ Iros Young.png|Ascension by Iros Young|link=https://open.spotify.com/track/3RoaY9D32qqEI5gGHrIu6b?si=y8jsgQz4RYaegdyzNH_DlA Final Assignment.png|Final Assignment by PetRUalitY|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/4epfkvBOf1akYyuvnBggLd?si=VMGHreZ9TZCa3uXLaL6WCg Dragon Slayer.png|Dragon Slayer by Mighty Pixel|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/40pkObPMOT78txSggkJyzR?si=JGWrGXNIQ62mskC6jLkJDA The Sentinel.png|The Sentinel by Steven Clark Kellogg (feat. CC White samples - unconfirmed)|link=https://open.spotify.com/track/37fXgW7Cnzfc0aHcyt1JWy?si=3-E_n1hYTDWjdEhNZCZUtA Addendum *Marcello De Francisi's new album ''E P I C A ''was also released in April. You can find it here: https://open.spotify.com/album/4ggXKcQXOBy1AFI4lebxRD?si=CnHTZ0iYQvOLak6U5dU0aQ *ASKII and Amanda Aalto teamed up to create Tie, an epic celtic vocal experience. Listen to the album here: https://open.spotify.com/album/773SESTd6mvuhauGvYcNkc?si=m62rdfEtScOcxmdhY-RfHQ Category:Blog posts